


A Wonderful Life

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [47]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Babies, Best Friends, Children of Characters, F/M, Family, Gift Fic, Married Life, Mental Health Issues, Music, Next Generation, Nightclub, One Shot, Pop Culture, Pregnant, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Triplets, True Love, Twins, Unconditional Love, conclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: The final chapter of Hiro and Kage Hamada. They're now heading to their happily ever after. So let's join them as they finally reach the end of their tale, shall we?
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Original Female Character(s)
Series: one-shots [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	A Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superkoola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/gifts).



> The song belongs to Jimelization.
> 
> The name Karyana comes from Yurixthewanderer's novel Karyana Once Upon a Star.
> 
> Your voice is your power. Speak your truth clearly and with great compassion. You deserve to be heard, so take a stand for yourself. Boldly stay on course and confidently stand up tall. When you are ready to speak, the world will listen. Trust that your words will resonate with those who need to hear them most.
> 
> Inuyasharocks01862 did cover art.
> 
> Superkoola came up with Hiro's daughter's name.

The heavens overhead San Fransokyo continued to be more illuminated then Las Vegas. The hustle and bustle of the technologically advanced megalopolis stayed steadfast, with the energy in the air felt by everyone and everything.

Currently, four young adults were at a trendy nightclub called "Midnight Zero." Tonight happened to be an essential evening for the club. Performing live on stage was an overnight pop sensation, Selena Knight. The sensual pop star wore tight-fitting jet-black leather pants, a snow-white tee-shirt, a blood-red leather jacket complementing her cascading neon-green locks.

Most of the men in the audience had lovesick expressions while the sensuous young woman sang her signature song, " _My Serina_."

* * *

" _I've tried to calm down,  
I've tried to love others,  
_

_I've laughed and enjoyed-  
many moments of fake happiness._

_Then I decided to run away,  
from my own darn destiny,  
only to come to understand-  
we can not escape our fate..._

_She fed me in the morning air,  
fascinated with her long hair,  
woke me up with lullabies,  
at nights prepared my mornings...  
now she's gone, yet I forgive her,  
my Serina, the charm-caster of my heart's strings... "_

* * *

The quartet soaked up the music, savoring a rare night off. "Oh, how I adore that song! It's my favorite song!" Trina sighed with rapture. Her boyfriend, Kage Hamada, agreed with her.

"I'm thrilled with her singing myself. I feel so euphoric now that I've got a body of my own. Sincerely having a life of my own is the greatest thing that ever happened to me!"

"Don't forget, brother, you owe us for spending years seeking to grant your wish of a body of your own," his twin brother Hiro reminded him.

They're not ordinary twins, as Kage used to be a different personality of Hiro's. Kage's personality identified itself as Hiro's twin brother. Through a lot of meticulous effort, his twin and beloved had given Kage a body of his own.

"Hiro, no need to be snarky! This is our night off! It's not like the four of us are going to have several nights off in the future," Zeta scolded him gently.

The rational motive why they wouldn't have nights off shortly remained obvious. Zeta and Trina were four months pregnant. Meaning shortly, they'd all be focused on their brand-new children, then spending nights out.

Consequently, they might as well appreciate what little free time they'd left. Nevertheless, all four of them were delighted to become parents. Even though they'd gotten pregnant before they'd married. Their wedding ceremony wasn't until the following summer, though their babies were due in spring. Either way, it couldn't be helped. The four of them had to hope for the best.

* * *

"So, I feel I got to ask, what's going on with your older brother Tadashi? How are he and Honey Lemon handling their children?" Trina inquired as she sampled her fruit smoothie.

"Dashi? He's got his hands full with his three kids. No-one would've guessed Honey Lemon was having triplets!" Hiro answered back, thinking of his brother's family.

"Yeah, they're a handful. I mean, all three of them are so different. Their oldest daughter is an absolute thrill seeker. The little daredevil keeps them on their toes a lot," Kage replied, thinking about his oldest niece.

"Well, at least their middle daughter is more relaxed. She's studious, organized, and an avid reader. Extremely logical and sticks to her routine no matter what," Zeta familiarized Trina of her soon-to-be niece.

"What the youngest like then? If the oldest is a stuntwoman and the middle is a bibliophile, what the youngest like?" Trina desired to know.

"Their youngest? She's the artsy one. Wrapped in one imaginative project or another. Honey Lemon attend both SFIT and SFIA. Therefore I suppose that where their youngest gets her imaginative side." Hiro described his youngest niece.

"What do you think our children are going to be like? Given we all are prodigies? Do you think any of them are going to get our brains?" Trina asked. All of them were quiet for a few moments contemplating their answers. Then Zeta took charge by answering her future sister-in-law's inquire.

"Well, children are born blank slates. They're not born to meet their parents' exceptions. Love should be unconditional, not have any conditions. Every child should grow to be who they want to be. Rather then who we want them to be," Zeta responded sensibly.

"That notable profound, Zeta. You don't get philosophical too often," her fiance replied, unquestionably impressed with her.

"There was a reason you fell in love with me, Hiro. Though, Kage, I'm thrilled you and Trina got together. It was too confusing when you're still apart of Hiro."

"None taken. You never knew which one of us you were dealing with. Plus, Trina?"

"Yes, you and I are meant to be. I'm just exhilarated we're all best friends moreover going to be family. Seeing how you all rescued me from isolation. Consequently, let's look forward to the future!"

"Agreed!"

Five months later, the proud new parents welcomed their daughters. Hiro and Zeta's daughter Hitomi Delta Hamada. Plus, Kage and Trina's daughter Karyana Della Hamada. Even with all the things they'd struggled with, they really did have wonderful lives.


End file.
